It is well known that in people's residence or at their office people will place a trashcan for holding trash and other debris. People may feel less stressed and feel greater well being after disposing of trash or unwanted items, as this improves the cleanliness and organization of their surroundings, or removes something that may evoke negative thoughts or memories. Likewise, throwing trash or unwanted items into a fire can provide a similar, and arguably greater sense of relief. However, it is not practical nor convenient to throw trash or unwanted items into a real fire on a consistent basis. Therefore, there is a need for a trashcan with an electronic fire effect that simulates the illumination and sounds of a real fire, with a sensor that conditionally activates the lights and sounds of the fire effect. The fire effect sensor activated trashcan can also make the mundane task of throwing away trash an enjoyable experience through the novelty of the fire effect.